CANCELLED, OPEN SOURCE Grimm Eclipse: The Four Scythes
by DekktheODST
Summary: YOU CAN USE THE CHARACTERS AS DESIRED Ruby finds herself in a dungeon, and soon finds an odd crystal. After curiosity got the better of her, she finds herself holding it, only to be split into the four Rubys from Rooster Teeths WIP game, Grimm Eclipse. Follow Onyx (Black Ruby), Amber (Yellow Ruby), Ash (Gray/White Ruby), And Ruby (Classic) in their adventures at Beacon Academy.
1. The Lens

The wind howled from atop of Beacon Cliff, my hands pressed against the cold metal of the piston. Glancing around, no words were muttered as the eyes of the school of Beacon glanced down at Emerald Forest. Its trees rested at what seemed like hundreds of feet below, no method to acquire a safe landing.

"We will be doing a live mission today, as you can only do so much in the classroom." Glynda said, her hair blowing in the wind. A slight tinge of fear pressed against my heart as my hand rested against Crescent Rose.

"This will be an individual exercise. As important as it is to practice your teamwork and strengthen your bonds, you must also learn to be individuals. As I'm sure you heard, the Vale military recently repelled a massive hoard of grimm coming from the south. However, this pack has come around and is headed back for the city. They are currently straight east of us, and we think they are planning to wrap around and attack from the north. I have decided instead of sparing as originally planned we will save the military some time and intercept this hoard.

You will be fired randomly throughout the forest with the objective of search and destroy. I have already informed your other teachers, so you will be excused from your classes for today, provided you are out in the woods. Class ends in an hour, so you are only required to be in the forest for the timeframe of class if you wish to return to Beacon.

The grimm are all low level, mostly beowolves and the occasional ursa. So I expect none of you will have any trouble with this assignment," Her eyes falling on Jaune, who was tugging the straps of a parachute till they were nice and tight, "When you wish to call it a day just activate the homing Beacon on your scroll and we'll have a Bullhead pick you up. You still have classes tomorrow so be responsible and don't be out all night." Her gaze falling on Yang this time.

I narrowed my eyes, planning my landing strategy to the best of my ability. The launch pad wouldn't fire straight, as much as I wished it did.

"And, begin." She said, tapping a spot on her scroll. The spring beside me thrust upwards, launching Jaune into the air. His scream turned progressively more feminine as he flew away from us, visibly grabbing at his parachute. A slight smile grew on my face when I noticed him pull off the string, the parachute still tightly closed.

Without warning, I was violently launched forward as my own pad activated; launching me far north and slightly to the west. My stomach threw a small fit, as it struggled to catch up with the sudden movement. The wind howled against me, my cape sporadically flapping in the passing gale. I tore Crescent Rose out from my hip, sliding it open into rifle mode and placing it forwards, pulling the heavy bolt and pulling the trigger. The weapon kicked back, the winds instantly slowing as my stomach lurched backwards, my forward momentum nearly extinguished.

Glancing down at the tall spires of trees, I flipped open the scythe and pulled the bolt, ejecting the heavy empty bullet. A tree grew closer ready to impale me atop its upper branches, but I guided myself to the side just enough to avoid the potentially lethal point. Crescent Rose cut into the trunk as I fell, the gradually thickening wood helping to slowly my fall. It was a smooth glide down, till a branch got in the way. It stopped me for a moment, sending a spike of pain in my feet to my head. The branch broke soon after, but I had already lost my center of balance and was thrown for a loop during my fall. My grip slipped, and I lost my hold on my precious, before going face first into the next branch. Another hit my back as I spun about, then another, then another.

"Gwaahh! Ouch! Ow! Gwaaaowch!" I yelped, finally crashing into a soft bush directly below. Stars rolled around my head, as I struggled to collect myself..

"I really need to stick with what works..." I said to myself; shaking my head to finally clear my vision.

_Grrgrgrgrgrrrr..._

I stiffened, my eyes flinging wide open as I slowly turned to the source of the noise. Before me towered an Ursa of massive proportions, its fur almost completely covered in armor of bone.

"Just my luck..." I sighed, the Grimm howling its challenge to me.

It slashed its paw horizontally. Knocking me away with enough force to skip me along the ground like a stone on water. Grumbling and brushing back my hair as I pushed myself upwards, my eyes settled on the Ursa. It roared again as it charged, my eyes narrowing as I subtlely bit my lip. Charging straight forward, I leapt from the ground, my foot leading the way as I planted my foot into the head of the Ursa; unfortunately not doing any real damage to the armored tank. I landed a safe distance away and took a moment to look for my baby, Crescent Rose. I spotted it's red frame in the tall grass behind the attacking grimm.

The mentioned beast reared up, roaring once more in anger. Taking the opportunity, I dived low, slipping between it's legs as the weight of the creature came down behind me.

Grabbing the scythe and rolling back onto my feet, I performed a few extra backflips till my momentum couldn't carry me any further. The Ursa Major jumped slightly presenting a broadside of spikes to keep me from attacking its exposed flank. I ran forward, a different target in mind. The ursa saw me run forward still, and did another jump this time bringing itself forward. It was surprisingly fast for its size and managed to bring up a claw for an upwards slash. With intense focus and practiced reflexes, I planted my foot against the paw and flipped upwards, Crescent Rose's blade folded up to become less unwieldy while to took aim at the now vulnerable limb. Pulling the trigger, the gun shot upwards, piercing the soft paw; but being stopped by the armor plate on the otherside.

The monster howled as it reared back, my hands twirling the scythe around my hip. Folding the blade back out in an upwards motion. The polearm became a spinning blur, twisting around me in a cyclone of red steel. The tip tore into the soft belly of the bipedal standing bear, causing streaks of crimson to be carved in its thick fur. It growled and thrust its head downwards, its sharp teeth exposed. Dodging to the right, I flipped Crescent Rose and jammed the blade by its head, pulling the trigger.

The rifle kicked as the bullet pounded into the armor, throwing the Grimm forward and flinging me back. I rammed my feet into the ground, turning up dirt as I slowed to a halt. The Ursa howled at its pain, charging forward and attacking. I ducked beneath its good paw, grabbing onto a spike on its back and thrusting myself upwards. It howled and arched its back, giving me the perfect opening. Standing up on the spikes of bone from its spine, I swung my scythe. the blade reached over the ursa, stabbing into its chest. It bucked in pain, throwing me forward. Wincing, I managed to keep a good grip on Crescent Rose and pull it out of the grimm as I fell. Turning around, I stabbed the scythe into the ground and fired the rifle directly at its chest.

The Grimm growled as it hit the tree, giving me time to leap back and further the distance between us. Stumbling, chunks of its armor fell into the ground, cracking beneath its large paw.

"I'm going to run out of time at this rate! If I don't get the most amount of kills, I'll lose my bet with Weiss..." I said with a frown. "That means no cookies!"

The creature howled, sprinting forward.

"You never learn, do you?" I asked, charging forth. I performed the same maneuver from before, jumping from the bone breaking power of it's teeth, and brought down my boot against the armored top of its head, using it as a stepping stone and leaping into the air. Rolling midair, I placed the blade of the scythe beneath its exposed neck and pulled the trigger. Firing directly upwards, the head of the Grimm came off in one clean cut as the blade carefully passed through the kinks in its neck armor.

With skill, I landed a few meters away from the now evaporating corpse. I folded my scythe up and returned to my hip.

"One down, the rest to go." I said, sighing and taking a step through the bush, "I wonder if Majors are extra points?" A small yelp escaped me as the black expanse of a crevice greeted me. It went into the ground, my foot hovering just above it. Had I been a second later, I would have sli-

The stone crumbled away beneath my feet, causing my to collapse and fall down the inclined plain of rock, tumbling into the depths.

"Ahh!" I screamed, adding in the occasional 'ouch'. The roll continued for what felt like minutes, my body finally collapsing against the flat ground. Blackness surrounded me, nothing but the expanse of nothingness, as far as I could tell.

"H-Hello...?" I muttered, still rubbing my now sore bottom.

Glancing around the darkness I fail to see any light, but inclined to call out anyways, "Anyone there?"

Standing up, I stumbled forward. Unable to see anything, I nearly tripped against the elevated slab of stone. As my boot fell onto the slab, it instantly sunk back into the ground. Thousands of intricate carvings lit up in a brilliant aquamarine glow, illuminating the expanse. It wasn't a room, but rather a chasm, the ceiling almost too high to see.

"That...can't be good." I said weakly. A rumble echoed throughout the expanse as several slabs folded opened, howls escaping from their openings. I readied my scythe as the Grimm slowly crawled from the openings, letting out a low pitched grumble.

_Nemeans, huh? This should be interesting._

I pulled out Crescent Rose, glancing at the three beasts. Black manes sprouted from their white skulls, their black bodies slowly lurking closer. The lions growled, baring their teeth in the cyan light. I smirked, raising two fingers and motioning towards me.

The middle one roared, charging forward. Demonstrating great strength the beast punched forward from 15 feet away. Its claws leading the way in it's quest to tear into my body. I easily sidestepped out of the attack while twisting Crescent Rose around to strike it's flank as it came past.

The attack landed in the grimm's far flank, but I missed slightly, causing the edge of a bone plate intercepted the hit. It caused my attack to merely leave a large cut along it's side and belly instead of cutting it in half like I planned. The Nemean landed on all fours, but the cut was enough to cause it to fall right after. Taking the moment I had, before the other two could follow, I came forward and making and sliced into it's exposed belly. I finished the swing just in time to duck below the second Nemeans, and bring my scythe down on the shoulder blades of the third as it ran up to me. It growled in pain, but I could feel through my scythe that it hadn't taken any serious damage. It thrashed about trying to free itself from my blade. I pulled the tip from the beast, leaving a gash along it's neck to turn to the one behind me charging forward and opening its mouth like the third one just did.

I brought my blade around to quickly and the grimm had a moment to stop and let my scythe pass in front of it. I looped Crescent Rose around and made another strike like the first. The grimm didn't charge me though, instead pouncing at my blade. I winced in surprised as it bit into the blade of my scythe, the tip of it peircing the beast's cheek. I reached for my trigger, but it clawed at my hand forcing me to take a step back.

The two rolled onto their feet, snarling at each other whenever one touched the other. I twisted Crescent Rose around, I brought the tip into the ground and took aim at the closer of the two. It roared at me, before being silenced by a heavy round striking it in the head. I fired a second round, then a third knocking the grimm to the ground. The other lion roared as it charged forward, pouncing at me again. I could predict the attack now, and leaned back onto the tip of my scythe. I ripped the blade's tip from the ground scoring a hit right on the bottom jaw of the beast as it passed over me. It landed with a hard thud, and before it could start to stand I came around again, this time bringing my scythe down on it's neck. It struggled for a moment, before I pulled the blade through the soft skin leaving it to a quick death.

I turned to the remaining grimm, who rested its head against the ground. A whimper escaped as it weakly attempted to push itself away on its side.

"I'm not 5 anymore, you can't fool me with your helpless act." I said, holding the scythe above my head. With no hesitation, I brought the scythe down, the blade stabbing into its spine. The grimm gave one final yelp before falling limp, the corpse already starting to evaporate..

The room reacted to its death, the glowing lights increasing in luminosity even more. The room shifted, floor plates sliding around. I squinted, watching as a large stone cage rose from the ground, a large bull resting in it.

_A Perillos?_

I glanced at the bull, its four large alabaster horns jutting out from its head curving around it's head to also provide some protection. The monster let out a loud moo, lowering its head and slamming into the cage, severely damaging the stone bars. It gave one final ram, breaking through the bars and glaring at me. I hesitantly glanced down at my outfit, feeling my cloak.

my _red_ cloak.

"You have got to be kidding me."

I shouted, and as if planned, the bars to the cage started to slowly descend back into the floor. The bull stood patiently, waiting for the path to clear; stomping its foot on the ground in preparation. I started running away from the powerful grimm, letting out a yelp as I fell onto a moving floor tile. The floor had become a puzzle, moving randomly and occasionally leaving a hole in the floor. With a sigh, I leaped from the sliding tile, the bull started it's charge, heading right for me, full speed. A golden ring hung from its rose, grabbing my attention. Snapping out of it, I ran towards it and slid beneath it, its powerful hooves pounding into the ground beside me.

I stood up, standing straight. Stepping backwards, my boot caught on a moving plate, causing me to tumble down. I hit the ground hard, my head slamming into the stone. The air flew out of me with a quick and silent gasp. Before I could recover, another plate lifted, shifting up into place, pinning Crescent Rose between the two stone slabs. to fall into the black abyss below. I desperately tried to pull it out, but the stones were too heavy. The perillos had managed to turn around and was just starting to make a second charge for me. With no choice I released my sweetheart, to avoid the deadly horns. In that moment the slab under crescent rose sank down into the ground slightly before shifting underneath the one next to it; causing crescent rose to fly down into the pit.

"No!" I shouted, running to the hole. Before I could move, the tile slid back, covering it up. The bull moo'ed in anger, charging forward once more. Adrenaline hit my system as I leaped up, turning to the beast. It thrust its head downwards, charging toward me. With a deep breath, I burst forward, wrapping my hands around the two horns. I thrust myself over the bull, flipping midair and over the beast. It roared, falling slightly as it attempted to turn.

It snorted in anger, stomping its foot. With a smile, I thrust my arm in the air, tapping on the ground twice and taking my cape in hand. It roared at the sight of the red fabric, sprinting forward. I thrust my cape upwards just as the bull was about to run into it, causing it to fly past me.

"Toro!" I shouted, tapping my foot on the ground again. The floor tiles slid back and forth, my eyes falling to a stone pillar raising and falling in the tunnel. I turned, running forward and leaping over the pit. The bull sprinted in pursuit, its hooves clattering on the stone floor. Dodging to the right, I ran to the pillar, holding out my cape.

It let out a terrifying moo, lowering its head and charging forward. With a grin, I dodged to the right and thrust my cape up.

"Toro!" I shouted, the bull slamming its skull against the pillar. The stone cracked, the pillar falling over under its own weight and slamming into the wall. The bull growled, stumbling backwards. The bone of its armored skull crumbled away, revealing its fuzzy forehead. I glanced around, the stone tiles sliding.

The red of my crescent rose peeked out, sending lightning from my body. I sprinted forward, reaching into the hole and grabbing my scythe, twirling it around my body.

The bull let out a moo of rage, charging forward. Taking my scythe and slamming it into the stone, I grabbed the bolt of the rifle and wrapped my finger around the trigger, pulling it. The rifle exploded, sending a bullet directly into the exposed skull. With a tumble, the mighty bull came crashing down, slowly disintegrating.

With a sigh, I put away my scythe and glanced up at the fallen pillar. It had formed a staircase of sorts to the wall above the opening, which had since collapsed. Light glowed from the opening, illuminating the room with a white light. I carefully balanced myself as I climbed up the pillar, holding each of my arms up away from me.

Before me stood a pedestal, a small crystal resting on it. A grinding sound tore my attention to the hole behind me, which sealed with a loud clatter. With a sigh of annoyance, I walked up to the crystal, glancing around. There were three mirrors around me, each with a small girl. She looked extremely familiar...

Oh, right. That's me.

I wrapped my fingers around the stone, pulling it away. The stone instantly glowed with a bright aquamarine light, shining to a blinding light. Suddenly, my head went fuzzy as the world lurched back and forth. My fear felt so real that it could leap out of me. No...fear wasn't the word. Confidence was. I winced as I felt my soul get dissected, pieces of my soul falling off. My emotions, such as boredom, spite, and pride, all fell off in one clean swoop. Even so, I still felt the same.

And then the light died.

Revealing my reflections, each a different color.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! This will be a shorter fanfiction dealing with each of the Rubys from the game called Grim Eclipse. Its currently in pre-alpha and only was available for sponsors, unfortunately. _I_ personally never got to play... In the game, as it is multiplayer, each person is assigned one of four Rubys. Black, gray, yellow, or red. This is a fic about those girls!**

**Thank you to Leivve for co-writing and editing it :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Four Scythes

**A/N: ITS BACK IN BLACK!**

**[Hopefully] the thing that has been stopping this series from continuing is gone. Either way, production for all my fics will be slow due to finals. Still, I plan to pump this out during the summer, so get hyped! Thanks to Leivve for joining me in thinking up this fic, and Challos for editing. I am rewriting chapter 1 at this moment, so eventually you may want to check back on that. It will be the same, just not with terrible grammar.**

"Uh."'

...

I glanced at the yellow stained mirror, looking at my amber reflection. My clothes were colored yellow in the filter, a confused face looking at me.

Turning to my left, I noticed my white-gray reflection. She furrowed her brow, just as I did, tilting her head.

I turned back to see my black reflection, the girl lifting up her hand in confusion. I did much the same, mirroring her actions subconsciously.

"That's weird."

I turned around violently, sure that I had heard more than just my voice. A sigh escaped my throat as I wrote it off as my echo.

"This is so... cool!" We all said, glancing at each other.

"Though I think I still look best in [red][black][white][yellow]"

All the voices split on the mentioning of our favorite color, adrenaline hitting my system.

"Did... did you guys say something?"

"Oh what the heck! The red one's talking!" Yellow shouted.

"Ah!" Black yelped. "Why are you two alive! You're my reflection!"

"You lot are weird." Gray said with a sigh. "Did I drink too much milk again?"

"Why are there so many Rubys?" I asked, tilting my head. "I'm pretty sure I was the only one before today."

"What are you talking about?" Black said, scrunching up her nose as if she were royalty.. "I am Ruby. You lot are some clones or something."

"Hey, princess!" Yellow said, pulling down her lower eyelid and sticking out her tongue. "I got news for you, I'm the original Ruby. My sister is Yang Xiao Long. I mean for Monty's sake, we're even the same color! Of course we'd be related."

"H-How do you know about Yang?" I said, worry filling my voice.

"She's my sister, duh."

"I believe you are mistaken." Gray sighed. "Yang is my sibling. She uses a weapon by the name of-"

"Ember celica!" Black declared, placing her hands on her hips. "I know that because I'm the real Ruby!"

"No!" I shouted, frowning. "What are you all going on about?! I'm the real Ruby! I have Cresent Rose, which is red!"

"We do too!" They all said, pulling out their scythes of different colors.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Oh yeah?" I said, sticking out my chest. "How did we get here?"

"I rolled down a hole and had to fight Nemeans and a Perillos. It was so... tiring." Gray sighed.

"Thats!...correct..." I said with a frown. A blush rose to my face as the one question only I knew the answer to rose to my mind.

"Who do we...like. Like, like like."

"Blake."

"Penny."

"Weiss."

I sighed. We at least differed on that account.

"Okay, good. For a sec I thought you all really were clones! That scared me. Anyways, I'm leaving you lot, you all creep me out." I said, turning.

"Hey, you dolt! Get back here!" Black shouted. Gray narrowed her eyes, walking over and getting in Black's face.

"Only Weiss calls us a dolt."

"Seconded!"

"Thirded? Thirdeded?"

"Whatever! I'm finding Yang, and she's tell you I'm the real thing!" Black said sticking her nose up into the air and walking past me. I turned and shrugged, the other three following in pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Okay then. You're scaring me, Rubes." Yang said, furrowing her brow.

"But I'm the real one, right?" I said, pointing at my red hood.

"Yeah... Don't know who these girls are."

"I'm Ruby!" Yellow shouted. "Your sister!"

"No, I am!" Black said angrily.

"I identify as Ruby Rose." Gray shrugged.

"What exactly happened?" Yang asked.

"Oh! I can prove it!" I said, grabbing the stone from my pocket. "I was locked in this dungeon thing! There were some Grimm, but I totally kicked their butts. Then I got this blue stone... huh?" I said, glancing down at the now crimson crystal.

"I have one of those too! I can prove it!" Yellow said, taking out her golden crystal. Grey shrugged, taking out her white stone.

"I had it first!" Black said, taking out her own.

"Okay... Rubes, should we just uh... I mean... what are they?" Yang said, scratching at the back of her head.

"The four personas of the Lens." Came a voice. We all turned to see Glynda walk slowly towards us, her hand on her crop.

"So goes the legend of the ancients. There once was a glass made from melted down dust, who was so perfect that it could diffract someone's soul. Such a relic was only known to modern scholars as 'The Lens', and was lost for ages."

"So... what?" Gray asked, tilting her head.

"You all are Ruby, just some are more than others." Glynda said, glancing at me. "Each of you is a fraction of her soul, an emotion."

"That's preposterous." Black said, crossing her arms.

"You are love, despite your attempts to hide it."

"Hey!"

"While Yellow Ruby is confidence."

"That's a little much, doncha think?" She said, leaning against her scythe.

"While Gray here is rather lax, almost sad. Or so goes the legend."

"That may be true..."

"We will be studying you over a timeframe that will yet to be determined. You are to keep your Lenses on you at all time. Until then, we need proper names."

"Ms. Black, you will be known as Onyx Adore."

"D-Don't get confused. Just because I like the name doesn't mean I'm not the original..."

"Ms. Yellow, you will be Amber Pride."

"Err, okay, I guess. Still confused on the whole lens thingy-"

"Ms. Gray, you will be known as Ashley Melancholy. Shortened to 'Ash'."

"Or you could just ignore me, that works too." Amber said, throwing her hands up into the air.

"I... approve." Ash sighed

"Ruby Rose, you will be moved from team RWBY at this moment."

"What?! No, you can't take my sis!" Yang whined. "She's my little baby!"

"I am not a baby! I am an adult, I drink milk!" I said, crossing my arms.

"I have a new student coming in anyways, don't worry. Amber, Onyx, Ruby, and Ash. Together you will be Team AORA, pronounced 'Aura'. Amber will be the leader for the moment. We need her confidence."

"B-But..." I said with a frown. "I was enjoying being team leader."

"You still are, technically." Glynda said with a shrug. "Now run along to your rooms, I have... uh... paperwork to file with Ozpin."

A slight blush rose to her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So... This is awkward." I said, glancing around the room with Zwei in my lap.

"Only because you're holding my dog." Onyx said grumpily from her bed.

"Okay, that's where I draw the line." I said, glaring at her. "Zwei is my baby. I mean, Crescent Rose is too, but you all already have your own. I guess I don't have to worry about that."

"Speaking of which," Amber sighed, lifting up the scythe. "Not really my thing. Scythes, that is. I don't know why I made it."

"Its because I did." I said with a sigh. "If you feel it's awkward, its because you're different than I am."

"Good. Let's stop by the forge tomorrow and craft me a new weapon. Anyone else want to join?"

"I would, but that sounds exhausting." Ash said, yawning and curling up with a pillow.

"I'll make it for you~" Amber said, giving a slight musical tone to her voice.

"Promise? Like, pinky promise?" Ash said, looking up from her grave of various stuffed animals. Amber rolled her eyes, standing up and adjusting her sports bra. Ash slid down her long pajama sleeve, locking her pinky with her twin.

"Are you really going to sleep in that thing? They're so uncomfortable." Ash said, glancing at Amber's wear. She shrugged, climbing back into bed.

"Maybe we can get me some new clothes tomorrow, too."

"We have classes, remember?" Onyx said, tapping her head. "We can do the shopping and stuff later."

"Pff, classes." Amber said, rolling her eyes.

"I dislike spending the energy involved with school just as much as the next Ruby, but you're not going to skip, are you?"

"Probably not. I'm confident, not stupid."

"I'd beg to differ." Onyx spat.

"What's your problem? Don't you know that you're just insulting yourself?"

"Let's calm down guys..." I said, holding up my hands. "I have cookies!"

They all turned their heads, giving a sigh.

"Alright, I'll drop it." Amber said, holding up her hands. I smiled, grabbing the bag from underneath my pillow and handing out the treats. Amber and Onyx both silently munched, avoiding each other's gaze.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"So, are we like, completely separate?" Ash asked. "I mean, we obviously can't be the same person, despite what Glynda says. Would we not all like... share a mind or something? Hivemind Ruby?"

"That's creepy, stop." Onyx said, laying down. "I'm going to sleep. You all should too."

I shrugged, placing away my rag that I was using to clean Crescent Rose. Amber nodded, laying down and turning off the lamp, sending the room into darkness.

...

"Wake up!" Onyx shouted, kicking at the lump of stuffed animals Ash rested beneath. "We're going to be late! Amber didn't set the alarms!"

"Well, sorry I didn't do it for you! I thought I could wake up on time!"

"Guys..." I said, glancing at my alarm clock. "Isn't it daylight savings today? Don't we have an hour or whatever?"

They all froze.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Onyx shouted.

"I didn't know!"

"Stop yelling, I'm trying to sleep..." Ash snored, throwing the blanket over her head. Onyx sighed, walking over to the counter and turning on the coffee maker. The loud grinding of the machine stirred the blanket, earning an angry mumble from the half asleep Ash.

"So..." Amber said, twiddling her thumbs. "Lovely weather we're having."

"Listen, I know we're all awkward here." Onyx said, grabbing the bridge of her nose. "But please just stop. Really, its embarrassing."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Airline food, am I right?"

"Did you just really?" Onyx sighed.

"That I did." Amber said boastfully.

"I swear, I will seize you in battle and flay you if you make another joke!"

I opened my eyes at her bold threat.

"Well, I did not seize that coming."

...

"I'm done." She said, turning to the coffee maker. "It's 4 in the morning, I've had no coffee, and I'm a clone. There is no time for puns!"

"There's always time for puns, especially when you are the master of them."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Hello kettle, my names pot," Amber said with a shrug. "But you know what they say when you egocentric people meet. Its an I for an I."

...

"Dammit." She said, glancing away. "Can't you just do something productive at least?"

"Like what?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"I don't know! Maybe make your bed or something. Clean the dishes, wash Zwei. Anything really."

"You're right, look at this place. Dishes are a real mess."

...

"I'm seriously going to kill you."

"You're making this too easy!"

"Let's just go to breakfast. Get Ash up."

"You're right. An omelette sounds eggscelent-"

"Okay, Ash, you're getting up now!" Onyx shouted, grabbing onto the covers and tearing them off.

"I don't waaaanaaaaa."

"I don't want to hear any more of Amber's puns! Please, lets go!"

"I lost the belt for my skirt." Ash sighed, hiding a grin and glancing at Amber. "So I guess I can't go."

"Don't you dare!" Onyx shouted.

"You lost a perfectly good belt? What a waist!" She said, giggling.

"If I kill one of you, is it murder or suicide?" She said angrily, glaring at us. "Get ready or find out."

...

"What in the world?" Pyrrha said, tilting her head to glance at us. "Jaune, can you believe this?"

"Uh... no, not really. I'm confused, intimidated, and just a little bit scared." He said, glancing at Ren and Nora.

"So, you just found a stone?" Nora asked, furrowing her brow. "And then, 'poof', four Rubys?"

"That would be correct." Ash said, brushing aside her black hair. "Two of them wouldn't let me sleep..."

"Hey, its not my fault she was making so many puns." Onyx said, crossing her arms.

"You seem familiar, but I can't place where." Jaune said, grabbing at his chin. Pyrrha sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Its okay, Jaune. At least you're handsome."

"I do have some hands!" He said with a smile, holding up his gloves. Pyrrha sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed, placing her head in her hands. Jaune tilted his head, confused at her reaction.

"Speaking of which." Amber said, leaning in. "If four people is a foursome, and three a threesome, what would handsome be?"

"A lonely Jaune." Onyx said, narrowing her eyes.

"What's up, buttercup...s?" Yang said, placing her arm around my neck and pressing her cheek against mine.

"Just... learning of the new team." Pyrrha said. "Sorry, was that rude? I know you had to be moved, Ruby."

"It's fine. Any word on the new guy?" I said, turning around to see the rest of my old team. Blake shrugged, Weiss crossing her arms.

"It's a girl, probably. They've narrowed it down to two candidates."

"Get this, we know the girls name starts with a P." Yang said with a smile "We'd be team PWBY! I'm totally rooting for the pronunciation 'poopy'. Or better yet, 'pube-y'"

"Disgusting." Weiss said, glancing away from me awkwardly. "Anyways. It's... quiet without you Ruby."

"Aww, thanks Weiss. I miss you too."

"I-I didn't say I missed you. Don't go p-putting words in my mouth."

"She totally said your name in her sleep last night." Yang said with a wink.

"I-I did nothing of the sort!"

"I can confirm that she did." Blake said, giving a small and suppressed smile. "It wasn't quiet, either. When I looked up from my midnight reading, she was cuddling with a pillow."

"B-Blake!"

"I just say it how I saw it." She said with a shrug, glancing at the other Rubys. "So what are all your names, then?"

"I'm Ash, nice to meet you. Did you say something about books?" Ash said, glancing up interested.

"Yes, actually."

"Whats your favorite one about?"

"Its about a man with two souls."

"Oh, I love that book!" She said, giving a smile. "Though I prefer one called 'Aura Thief', by Challos."

"I read that just last week, incredibly interesting. I really thought people were crazy after that."

"Anyways, I'm Onyx." Black Ruby said, smiling. "Probably the only sane one."

"Tell me about it." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't escape from the puns, Ambers just as bad as Yang is." Onyx said with a sigh.

"I hope not. One punist is enough for Beacon." Weiss said, glancing down.

"Speaking of the devil, I'm Amber. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Men love it." she said, holding her hand out to Jaune. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Jaune gave a smile, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jaune said, giving a smile.

"So what is Glynda plotting, exactly?" Ren asked, glancing at us. "Moving Ruby seems like an odd move."

"I don't know, but I don't think she was filing papers with Ozpin." Amber said, giving a smirk.

"Please don't talk about our teacher that way, it's gross." Onyx sighed.

"What, you don't ship Glynpin?" Ash asked

"I personally support the ship to the port. That is to say, Mr. Port with Mr. Port,"

"The manliest of ships." Nora said, her eyes glassy and deep in thought of all the muscle.

"Nora," Ren sighed "You're drooling again."

"Anyway, I think we're an experiment." Amber said.

"Got it, it's a conspiracy." Ash mocked.

"No, I'm serious! The piston purposefully fired, sending us exactly where the ruin was. Beacon wanted us to find the stone and split apart. It was destiny!"

"I don't... think" I said, deciding to stop.

"So do you have different Semblances?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's... actually a good question." Onyx said with a nod. "We each seem to want a new weapon, so it's possible we each have our own semblance."

"I want mine to be flying!" Amber said, thrusting her arms into the air. "Super Ruby, to the rescue!"

"I would want to sleep all day." Ash said with a smile. "And Onyx couldn't wake me up no matter how hard she tried."

"Thank goodness that's not a semblance. I wonder, Ruby, do you still have your speed semblance?"

"I mean, I don't know. I think so, but I haven't exactly tried."

"Well, Glynda's class is next. We're probably going to spar against each other, so it should work out." Blake noted.

"I call beating the crap out of Onyx!" Amber said with a smile.

"Gladly. I'll wipe that smirk off your face with ease."

"Oh really, hot shot?"

"You know it."

"I call sleeping!" Ash said, her eyes drooping. "Fighting seems like too much energy."

"We're huntresses! That's not exactly a low energy job." Onyx noted.

"You're right. I should be a mattress saleswoman." She said. "Oh, I can sell stuffed animals there too!"

"I'm not sure if I can handle four Rubys" Weiss sighed, grabbing her nose.

"Exactly! One was cute enough!" Yang giggled.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"That's not what your diary says~" Yang teased. Weiss' face instantly burned a bright red, her head shooting away to hide herself.

"That's private!"

"I also saw the doodles you did. I have to say, that's almost as bad as that one book Blake hides under the bed!"

Blake flinched in shock, blushing. The various Rubys all giggled at their old team, letting out a synchronized sigh.

"This will take some getting used to." Jaune said, glancing at all the Rubys with a confused look on his face. "Still don't remember the names."

Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head.

"What? I mean, that's like 3 more Rubys." He said, seeming proud of himself.

"I'm still interested in this new student." Pyrrha said, glancing at Yang. "Or multiple. Do you really only know the first letter of the girl?"

"We know the guy's too, its a G. Whether he gets in or the girl remains to be seen. Ozpin kept teasing us with his mysteriousness. I'm starting to think that man does it on purpose." Yang said, waving a finger. "I mean really. White hair? What kind of middle aged man bleaches his hair? He's hiding something."

"Exactlyl!" Amber said, slamming her hands on the table. "Glynda, Port, they all are! Especially that Oobleck guy. I think he's a robot with a nuclear reactor core. No way someone can have that much energy. Not only that, but his coffee was used as fuel?! No way! I think its either alcohol, or oil. If its oil, that supports my robot hypothesis."

"Oh my god." Yang said, her eyes shooting open. "Yellow Rubes, you're a genius!"

Amber placed her hands on her hips with pride, giving a smirk.

"I try."

The bell rang, causing me to sigh in relief.

"I guess it's time to head to class."


	3. The References

**Ruby:**

"And so this one time, when I was roughly the age of six, I received my first weapon. It was passed down the family lines for generations! 6 Year old me took that knife and proceeded to slay at least 20 Beowolves before my father found me and had to restrain me." Port boasted, placing his hands on his sides. "Oh, and this other time! Ah, the nostalgia! I once used the very same weapon, though I was about twelve at that point, and I leaped onto the back of a Nevermore. It freaked out at my dashing sneak attack and flew into a tree, vines wrapping around its head. I instantly took them in my hands and rose pridefully, using them as reigns and flying over Beacon Academy!"

I sighed, doodling into my notebook. Setting the pencil down, I glanced around at the very distracted and confused class. In secret, everyone was whispering and pointing to the various 'me's, which is to say, my team. Onyx sat on the other side of the room, scribbling down notes very carefully with all her attention on Port. Ash sat behind me, completely asleep. Neptune scanned her with a confused look on his face, glancing to Blake. She gave a shrug, glancing to the right. On the other row Amber sat, her feet kicked up on the desk and her hands behind her head. She yawned, bringing out her scroll and glancing over at Jaune.

_What is she doing?_ I thought uncomfortably. Amber let out a small giggle, pushing at Jaune's shoulder. He smiled, a slight pink in his cheeks.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Port said, cupping his chin. "We have a new student! As you know, Beacon was deciding between two students. the 'G' student, a boy named 'Gray' was rejected for being too mysterious. So, instead we decided on the 'P' student. She's quite... special. It took a lot of convincing to let her... father allow her to join us." He said, turning to the door. "Penny, you may come in!"

The door creaked open, the familiar red headed girl walking in.

"Penny, this is your class. Say hello." He said bombastically, placing his arms behind his back.

"Sal-u-tations!" She said, giving a smile and a stiff wave.

"Hello Penny." The class said half-heartedly. She turned her head to face the various students, only to see Yang asleep, Weiss doing her nails, and Blake reading.

"Anyways, Penny. You can sit right there, by Ms. Rose." He said, pointing dramatically.

Her eyes widened as a smile grew across her face, a similar growing on mine.

"Ruby!" She said excitedly, taking a seat by me.

"Penny!" I cheered, throwing my arms around her. "You're going here?"

"Yep! Ozpin chatted with Ironwood. There were some death threats, something about 'World War III', but you know, the usual."

"Sen-sational!" I said with a grin.

"Hey! That's my line!" She said, pouting. I giggled, tightening my hug around her.

"Oh, we are going to do _so_ many things. Sleepovers every night. We'll paint each others nails, drink soda-"

"I can't drink soda, I can drink oil though!" She said with a smile.

"Uh... sure. Oil then." I said, giving an awkward thumbs up.

"Miss Penny!" Port boasted, glancing at us. "Since you already seem to fit in so well, would you mind doing me a favor and showing your skills?"

"Like what, Mr. Port?" She asked, tilting her head mechanically.

"Fighting a Grimm! I have a Beowulf, I would like you to fight it."

"Yessir! I am combat ready!" She said with a smile, leaping over the desk. Port nodded, grabbing his axe weapon and walking over to the cage. "Mr. Port, is there a maximum time I have to beat it in, or can I just do it as quick as possible?"

"I-I mean, as fast as you can, yes. This Beowulf is stronger than most, however." He said, raising his axe and swinging it down. The lock shattered, the door of the cage flying open. A growl escaped the metal box and echoed around the room as the wolf slowly crawled out of its cage. It was gigantic, enormous, and all those big words. I'd put it at minimum seven feet if it stood tall. Penny gave a smile as her back opened up, her swords sliding out and orbiting behind her. The class gave various reactions, from gasps of awe, to yelps of fear, to even foaming of the mouth in excitement.

Penny shot four swords forward instantly, the Grimm howling as each pinned into its four paws. It growled and shook violently, trying to move. Penny slid out another sword, spinning it around its hilt until it became a blur of motion. Slowly, she moved the saw towards the Grimms face, causing it to whimper as it attempted to move away, The class made an 'Eww' as the Grimms face was torn apart by the saw, flopping down to he ground as the slices of its face fell to the floor in a splat.

"Fatality." Amber said, giggling.

Port glanced at the fading Grimm flabbergasted, unsure of what to say.

"2.31 seconds, a little slow compared to most of my training." She said with a sigh. "I'll do better next time, I promise." She said. Port raised a brow, grabbing her hand and throwing it into the air.

"Uh... I... buh... Ladies and gentlemen, your new classmate, Penny!"

...

The three Rubys silently observed the red haired robot with curiosity and a slight drunkenness caused purely on how _awesome_ Penny was. Even Onyx peered out of the corner of her eye, quickly retreating to her bed. Her hands delicately wrapped around the book titled 'A Musical of Ice and Fire: F*** THE WATCH!'

The third exclamation point really added the emotion.

"Do you really have swords? Like, that you can move with your mind?!" Amber said. She seemed to be the centerpoint of the excitement, a red hue spreading in her cheeks.

"I do indeed. They are controlled by my neurological transmitter, which also generates an electromagnetic field." She said, Amber blinking twice.

"But you totally can shoot lasers and stuff write?" She said, tilting her head.

"I can indeed, however I will not unless I am combat ready!" She said, giving a slight fist pump.

"Do it." Ash said, hunched over with her hood pulled over her head.

"I cannot unless I am combat ready." She said again with a frown.

"Dew it." Ash said, pulling out a Mountain Dew from the cabinets.

"I cannot-" Penny said, stifly turning her head.

"Moo it" She said, putting it back and grabbing a glass of milk.

"I am confused." Penny said, turning to me. I sighed, glancing at Ash.

"She's got full Game Grumps reference. I thought this day would never come."

Ash gave a thumbs up as she drank from her glass of milk.

"Tenouttaten." Ash chuckled.

"Absolute idiots." Onyx said, pinching her nose.

"Hey, I like Game Grumps!" I shouted. She turned to me with a raised brow, giving a scoff.

"I wasn't talking about you, but about my book. Screw the watch, screw Easteros, Screw that Wall!"

"My circuits are overheating due to confusion. May we shut down? We still have yet to speak of the boys." She asked. I nodded, turning to my other clone things.

"Lights out, Team AORA." I said harshly.

"Its AORAP for the night." Amber corrected, as if trying to seem smart. She threw out a peace sign, trying to play the 'RAP' part of 'AORAP'

"Speaking of which, why are you here Penny?" Onyx asked. "Aren't you team uh... WBY (ooby?)'s replacement? Why are you having a sleepover with us?"

"Uh... Ozpin briefed me, something about 'Shipmaster' and 'World War Twenty-Seven'"

"Wait what?" Ash asked, climbing into her bed.

"Lancaster worst ship!" Amber declared with a thumbs down, barely visible in the dark as Onyx flicked out the lights.

"Isn't 'Lancaster' Nora's name for the Jaune and Ruby ship? Doesn't that refer to all of us clone things?" I asked.

"T-That's false. My ship is uh... Yellowbros."

"Worst ship name ever." Ash said, curling up in her footy pajamas.

"How about I take Jaune, and you take Juane?" I asked, causing her to tilt her head.

"Who?" Onyx asked, furrowing her brow.

"Jaune's mexican counterpart. Otherwise known as Penny." I explained, glancing over at my mechanical friend.

They all glanced at her with shock and awe.

_Looks like there's some things I know that you don't. That's good. Looks like we really aren't perfect clones after all._

"That is correct. My last name is Juane. Most people never ask for some reason." Penny said, turning around next to me to reveal the mexican stamp of approval saying 'Oh dios mi trasero!' I had to curl up to see it, but Penny's LCD outfit thing lit it up for me.

"W-Wait, are you serious?" Amber asked, her eyes shooting left and right.

"Oh yes." Ash said with a grin.

"I-I-I'm going to bed!" She shouted suddenly, pulling the covers over her black and yellow hair.

I gave a smile, sinking under the covers as the conversation died a yawn, I fell into my thoughts.

_Good, good, so the plan falls into place. So long have I kept this side of me suppressed; so long have I masqueraded as the cute and innocent. But no longer! My heart beats solely for one knight, one noble and really fricken thick knight. If I can only lure the yellow demon away with the red haired robot girl XJ-9, no, I mean Android 18, no, I mean Penny. Yes, Penny. If I use her to lure away the yellow devil, I will have Jaune all to myself!_

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the delayed and short chapter. Frankly, no real excuse besides family trouble (though how sick I've been doesn't help). Hopefully the Game Grumps, Game of Throne, Mortal Kombat, and various other references made that worth it. As well as the Yandere Ruby. Tell me if you want that one to just be a one time joke. I'll do my best to keep it a quality story from here on out, sorry.**

"


	4. CANCELLED

**This fic has been officially cancelled. Reasons for this decision are numerous, and mostly personal in nature. **

**To all those who enjoyed the characters of 'Onyx, Amber, and Ash', you are free to use them in whatever fic you desire. I ask that you do give me a slight bit of credit, however. **

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
